Regarding existing types of containers for two liquid type of hair dying or hair styling products or the like, a dual compartment aerosol container has hitherto been known (see, for example, Patent Document 1), which consists of a fixing plate that holds two cylindrical aerosol containers arranged side by side, a nozzle having two connection parts connected to the stems of respective aerosol containers for dispensing the contents held in respective containers from one discharge tube, and a cover member provided with an actuator part for pressing the nozzle. The pair of inner containers of such a dual compartment aerosol container as a whole have a cross section in the form of a race track, and the fixing plate and the cover member attached to the containers also have a race-track shape. Assembling of these parts is relatively easy work because they can be set in position only by checking their orientation in the front to back direction relative to the container.